Andy and Sam
by xxxarxxx
Summary: What if Andi left Sam Oliver, moved to Toronto and became a cop? Rated T for some language
1. Prologue

**3 Years Ago,**

I, Andi Prendergast have been working at the Work Bench for five years, the same time as my crush now boyfriend Sam Oliver. I was shocked to learn that he was the son of the Devil. I couldn't believe it, my sweet Sam who was sweet and kind. After that, I sold my soul to try and release his deal from the Devil. I couldn't believe how close my darling Sam almost won the contest if Steve, former demon, now Angel didn't break his hand. Soon after that, I eventually broke up with Sam after I realized that if the Devil died, he would rule in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: This will be different than the TV Show.**

Present Day,

I finally got my Psychology and Criminology degrees, after putting it off for Sam Oliver. I quit my job at the Work Bench, moved from Seattle, Washington, USA to Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and changed my name to Andy McNally. I had applied for the Police Academy and had gotten in. After six months in the Academy, I graduated 6 months later and met my friends, Traci Nash, Gail Peck, Dov Epstein, and Chris Diaz. Today is my first day at 15th Division, and my friends are with me. I'm headed to parade in my new uniform and Staff Sergeant Boyko paired me up with my new Training Officer, a balding, paunchy, red faced man named Officer Oliver Shaw. I followed him out to the parking lot.

"Hi sir, my name is Andy McNally," I said.

"Hello McNally! So don't touch anything in the squad car unless I tell you to, don't embarrass me and your radio is on the wrong side,"Shaw said.

"Yes, sir."

The dispatcher said, "306 and Dunn near Jameson and King."

"Go say it," Shaw said

"1519, 10-4," I said.

We reached the destination and we approached a woman with a child in her arms.

"I called you guys about 15 minutes ago. It's apartment 202, there are two men fighting," the woman said.

We heard shots fired.

Shaw said "306 and Dunn, shots fired."

I followed my T.O. into the building, and we went into an apartment where a blond woman was scared, and a guy with a gunshot to his chest. There was a young girl maybe 13 years old lying on the floor.

"Sir, she's barely breathing, she might have OD'ed."

"Don't touch her, she might have disease."

I felt like I couldn't let a young girl die, so I performed CPR on her.

The paramedics came in, and gave the girl an injection of some kind.

"The victim's name is Mink Barker, a well known drug dealer."

I went with Traci, to secure the building. I knocked on the door of an apartment and saw a guy matching the description of the suspect. The guy and his friend ran down the fire escape, as I ran down, I encountered a hot, blond, blue-eyed homicide detective, I later learned his name was Luke Callaghan.

I arrested the greasy black haired man and his friend. I went back to the squad car and placed them both in the car.

"Sir, I found a guy matching the description."

I'm thinking about how if I was still in Seattle with Sam, Sock, Josie and Ben, life would be simpler. I still would be with Sam, Sock/ Bert Wysocki would still be an idiot, Josie would be annoyed by Sock always hitting on her and Ben would be the smart one.

We drove back to 15th Division, and placed the two suspects in Booking.

Detective Jerry Barber said,"Yo, Sammy! Haven't seen you in a long time."

The friend of "Sammy" said,"You're a cop?"

"Shut up!" Shaw said.

I feel embarrassed for arresting Sam Swarek and I went to the locker room to talk to him.

"Thanks a lot buddy, you just fucked up 8 months of undercover work," Sam said.

**Sam's POV**

I head to the locker room to change out of my drug dealer clothes and Bambi, no McNally was at the door waiting for me. I look at her and notice that's she's very pretty, with large brown eyes and dark brown hair twisted up into a bun. All I could notice were those Bambi eyes.

"Hi, I need some info about the dead guy in the house," McNally said.

"Who's the victim?"

"Mink Barker."

"King of really bad dope, had at least seven ODs in the past month."

"Did you see the gunman?"

"Yeah, greasy black hair, orange T, ran inside an empty building."

"Thanks."

**Andy's POV**

I return to the crime scene and meet the really hot detective I met earlier.

"So I hear you arrested Sam Swarek," the hot detective mentioned.

"Yeah, I feel like an idiot though."

"Pretty epic, the name's Luke Callaghan by the way."

"Andy McNally. So you work out of HQ?"

"No, I'm the lead detective of the Zoe Martinelli task-force."

Luke the hottie, walked me into the empty building. When I went in, I saw a kid wearing an orange tee. I did as he said, put the cuffs around my hands.

"Is my sister okay?" the boy asked.

"She's in the hospital right now."

"I found her like that. When I asked the drug dealer, is she alive? He just laughed at me, it happened so fast, next thing I know he's dead."

"You're under arrest for the murder of Mink Barker."

After work, I go to the Black Penny and say thanks to Swarek. He was a bit rude, that I blew his cover. I called my mom, who is still living in Seattle and ask about my old gang. Josie is now promoted to Assistant District Attorney. Sock still works at the Work Bench. Ben is just trying to keep Sock away from trouble. I guess Sam Oliver is still capturing souls.


End file.
